Enforcer Rifleman
"They may be only infantry, but without them, what point is there to our mighty war machines?" The Enforcer Rifleman serves as the basic infantry unit of Middle of Nowhere Industries - Private Military Corp. Armed with a relatively quick-firing Assault Rifle, they can (given the appropriate piece of cover) bring a devastating LMG to bear against large waves of enemy infantry. Data Standing as the general purpose infantry, and the primary occupation unit for MNI-PMC elements, these simple infantry units are highly capable anti-infantry specialists, well trained and versed in using any and every piece of cover they can find. Versed into the dangerous art of urban warfare, a detachment of Enforcer Riflemen can be a very dangerous foe to face. To complement this preferred strategy, all Enforcer Riflemen are issued with an almost signature weapon: The Pulverizer Light Machine Gun, capable of outputting a staggering rate of fire (which can, and often has, been improved on the field), allowing a squad of Enforcer Riflemen the enviable ability to hold the line against vast numbers of foes. Because of the recoil caused by the Pulverizer's rate of fire, Enforcer Riflemen are trained to use them from prepared positions, whether that be deploying portable tripods on the field, utilizing windows on structures or even from within an armoured transport. Weaponry 'Pacifizator' Assault Rifle: The standard issue service rifle of all MNI-PMC Enforcer Riflemen, this bullpup assault rifle fires high-velocity 7.62mm armour-piercing ammunition at a relatively average range. Despite having a rather average range and accuracy, their big advantages lie in their fairly high rate of fire: Well supplied, very few rifles can match it in pure firepower. (WIP) 'Pulverizer' Light Machine Gun: When one thinks about Enforcer Riflemen, one usually see's a group of soldiers, huddled in bunkers, firing high power light machine guns that cut apart huge swarms of enemy infantry. While this mental image is an exaggeration, it does have some basis in reality: Every Enforcer Rifleman is, in fact, a machine gunner. Armed with the fast-firing, high power 'Pulverizer' Light Machine Gun, outfitted with the armour-piercing 14.5mm that can universally punch through even light vehicle armour and power armour, these powerful weapons have been the doom for many rebels, Stazun raiders and Arkanin swarms. Even warriors working for the houses of the Castalian Directorate have lost many of their kin to murdereous machine gun fire, and have grudgingly recognize and respect the fearsome power of these weapons, and know better than to expose themselves to such firepower. Despite the many advantages held by such weapons, the biggest issue noticed is the recoil such a weapon generates, enough so that it's considered impossible to use without proper bracing and preparation beforehand. Therefore, all Enforcer Riflemen are trained to utilize their terrifying weapons from a prepared position, whether it be from a prone position, behind a sturdy wall or set up in an abandoned structure's window. Assessment + Fairly Affordable, can be brought in bulk + Capable fighter against infantry and light vehicles + When deployed, can hold ground against large numbers of enemy infantry + Finest base defending basic infantry. + Can be upgraded to heal outside of battle, improve fire rate and improve survivability with light energy shielding. - Can be countered by heavy anti-infantry - Out-ranged by snipers and artillery - Helpless against tanks and air Notes: Inspired by C&C's GI infantry, using deployable LMG's as their main selling point.Category:Infantry Category:MNI